fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenjin Zulfiqar
Tenjin Zulfiqar, aka Heavenly Blade or Endless Blade, is the Priest of an unnamed church that is run by the Shadow Broker Organization, and works as their Secret Enforcer. He uses Requip, Book Magic and a synthesized version of Immortal Night. Appearance Tenjin has short, spiky blond hair, green eyes, a heavy-set squared jaw, and constant stubble. He also has a large, wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek. He is lean with broad shoulders as well as being very tall. He wears round glasses, a large grey cassock, grey pants, black boots, a black shirt, a clerical collar every now and then, white gloves, and a silver cross, which often glows gold, around his neck. In combat, he tends to place himself between his target and a light source so that they only see his silhouette, the light reflecting off of his glasses and the cross he wears around his neck. Personality While at the Church he runs, Tenjin appears to be a kind and caring man of the cloth. He will go out of his way to help those in his congregation and cares for the orphans that come to the church. However, when The Collector calls on him, Tenjin has shown himself to be a cruel, sadistic and merciless man when it comes to combat situations. Of course he isn't called on very often as his job as Secret Enforcer is to hunt down and deal with deserters of the highest calibur, he is also the Enforcer of the Enforcers in the unlikely occasion that one of them tries to betray the Organization. History His parents died while he was till an infant, so he never knew his parents. Tenjin was brought to and raised by the church where he is now Priest. He was named and trained by the previous Priest to become the next Fourth Enforcer in the Shadow Broker Organization. The previous Priest taught him Requip and Book Magic and Tenjin proved himself to be a fast learner and promising in both killing and maintaining the clergical facade the rest of the time. When his teacher passed Tenjin took his place in both of the man's positions. Tenjin was one of the first that the Research and Development Division tested their synthesized Immortal Night Magic on, and one of the only successful results. Synopsis The Hunt: Evil of The Shadow Broker *'The Nature of The Hunt' *'Fighting with Shadows' *'Wrathful Justice, Patient Evil' Magic and Abilities ' Requip': Tenjin's main magic. He seems to only have countless bayonettes and numerous small blades stored in his alternate space for this magic and uses them with incredible proficiency. *'Expert Swordsman': As Tenjin mostly focuses on the use of blade with his magic he has become an expert at fighting with his bayonettes as if they were swords. *'Expert Blade Thrower': Tenjin has shown to be able to throw the small blades and the bayonettes with incredible accuracy and with deadly power behind them. Book Magic: a Holder Magic that revolves around the use of books. Tenjin only ever seems to use books related to the Church that he is a Priest at. He has shown himself to be skilled in this magic. Since the books he use are some sort of Bible, Tenjin tends to refer to this magic and many of his spells as Holy Scriptures. *'Paper Body': unnamed spell, though this is usually associated with Paper Magic Tenjin has shown to be able to turn his body into numerous pages of a book and use it for quick transportation of himself. *'Holy Scriptures, Seal' (神聖な経典、シール, Shinseina Kyōten, Shīru): Tenjin creates a barrier with the pages of one of his books that seals in his target so they cannot escape. He tends to also be within the barrier so he can fight and/or terminate the target. If the target tries to leave the barrier they receive a shock that numbs the part(s) of the body that came into contact with it. *'Holy Scriptures, Shield' (神聖な経典、シールド, Shinseina Kyōten, Shīrudo): Tenji surrounds himself with numerous pages from one of his books to block the opponents attacks. Since he gained the synthesized Immortal Night Magic he has been using this spell more against Fire and Light Magic users. *'Holy Scriptures, Track' (神聖な経典、トラック, Shinseina Kyōten, Torakku): Tenjin, through some means, places a page from one of his books on the target's person. This page has a specific magical circle inscribed on it and Tenjin has an identical page in his possession. With this he is capable of hunting down the target as long as they have the other piece of paper. ' Immortal Night': a Forbidden Caster Magic that was synthesized by the Research and Development Division of the Shadow Broker Organization. This magic all but makes Tenjin immortal during the night. However this magic has been seen to be weak against Fire and Light Magic and is completely useless during the day. Trivia *Based off of Alexander Anderson from Hellsing *Tenjin is Japanese for "Heavenly Blade" *Zulfiqar is an Arabic name meaning "clever of the spine." This was the name of the Prophet Muhammad's sword. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Requip User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Shadow Broker Organization Category:Sword user Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character